


Lucrecia's treatment

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Married Hojo and Lucrecia lie in bed. They talk. She wants to kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonsun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crimsonsun).



Lucrecia pressed her forehead against Hojo’s, and smiled at him. In the faint light she could see his frowned eyebrows, count the hairs on his eyelashes, the place on his cheek where he had cut himself shaving three days ago. The tiny line was a representative of the other lines on his body, which no one but she knew of. No one. She owned him as she had owned him all his life - or that’s what she told herself. Hojo was hers, available always. Even at ten in the evening on a normal Tuesday.

She pressed her nose against his. ”Sleep well.”

He groaned softly in his sleep. 

She made a humming sound in reply, and moved closer. She put her cold foot over his.   
  
He kicked his foot away, and his whole body jolted. 

She laughed softly. She put her leg on his, until her thigh was on his sharp hips. She kissed his nose.

“Lucrecia…” he sighed. Unlike her, he wasn’t an evening person. He got up at six-thirty in the morning. She got up around nine-fourty-five.

“Come on,” she whispered. She rubbed her nose against his. 

He shrugged his shoulders deeper under the covers. His voice was flat. “You know what day tomorrow is, don’t you?”

She smiled, and rolled on top of him. Her tummy pressed against his, but hers was rounder. She hoovered over him, legs on either side of his waist. She smiled against his lips. “Tomorrow is mako-day.”

\- “Go to sleep.”

\- “I think we should celebrate.”

“Lucy, you will need your sleep. And so do I.”

\- “I thought we went to bed early for a different reason,” she whispered with her mouth pressed to his ear. 

He opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling and his slow exhale brushed past her hair. He put one hand on her shoulder, and his fingertips plucked the brown strands of her braid - so _that’s_ why she had braided it before coming to bed. 

He turned his head to check the clock as she kissed his ear, and his eyes closed automatically at the feel of her lips before he could see the time. On this edge between dream and love, concentrating was difficult. Ten… ten o’clock. 

\- “You’ll need to pay attention tomorrow.”

\- “Couples with a healthy sex life preform better on the workfloor.” 

That made him scoff a laugh. As a couple, on the work floor, when no one was near, they  _preformed_  well enough. He twisted his fingers in her long hair. “Sex is not valid substitute for hours of sleep.”

“Based on what scientific evidence? I want proof of that. Let’s try it.” She bit his earlobe and then nibbled it as her hands wrapped around his throat. She leaned back, kept him down. When he shifted his legs and his infinite black eyes settled on hers, she said: ”Besides, this may be the last eve we can do it, we don’t know what side-effects will occur.”  
  
He threw a faint but adorable smile her way. He moved to lean up and catch her lips, but she kept him down. He exhaled. After a moment, she leaned down herself and their lips met in a kiss. 

She bit his lip and drew blood, and _that_ definitely woke him up.


End file.
